


Know by Heart

by malna



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malna/pseuds/malna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, I didn't really notice when everything else disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know by Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flesh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chaos War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243244) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Written for flesh as a birthday gift. Flesh requested Thor!fic and I'm not sure whether this meets expectations as such. In any case, I made a genuine attempt.
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful betas, judith-88-g and squishykat. Not only they put up with my Polish English, they've been also introduced to Polish Aesir English now.
> 
> Rifters, whom the Avengers fight in this story, are not the shining ones from astolat's Chaos War. Not quite that shiny. However, the shining ones were definitely an inspiration so I felt the credit was due.
> 
> The summary is a quote from the song If It Isn't Her by Ani DiFranco. 
> 
> This takes place after the movie.

"You know naught, Thor! What I truly am is so far beyond your grasp you could reach for it no more than Midgardian paws -” 

One stray hand lands on top of Loki's head in the fervor of a battle so he whisks away the whole person behind it dismissively.

“could Iðunn's apples!” He huffs in annoyance. “All you ever see is outline.” 

 

Thor thinks he should have known, should have seen this coming. Loki made his escape while in convoy to Asgard. After all, it doesn't take brilliant logistics to figure out that putting an extremely powerful sorcerer as prisoner together with an ultimate source of magical power in one transport might not be the best approach. 

Thor thinks he may have known.

 

From a hideout behind a tumbled cab, Tony aims a calibrated magnetic beam at Loki's back. Ideally, the shot would intensify the power of Mjölnir's blows, were there any to actually land on said back some time today. It's still more of a bet however; clockworking magic is a tricky craft. The outcome yet unknown is all the more eagerly awaited. In all fairness, Tony is rather pleased with having Loki as his convenient lab-rat amidst the battlefield, the battle being bound to break out anyway. Or he would be, if the two gods finally got on with the program and fought instead of yapping at each other.

 

“You know but a mere shadow of me, Thor.” 

“Really, Loki?” Tony cuts in, pointing the viewfinder at him. “'Cause I for one pegged _you_ as the sibling more acquainted with his brother's shadow.”

As soon as the beam is shot, Mjölnir clings with a low thud to a pauldron of Loki's armor. Thor looks bemused, almost ready to apologize on first impulse, before he thinks better of it.

“Now, that hurt,” Loki winces.

Taking hold over his own confusion, Thor struggles to retrieve Mjölnir, to no avail. He tries taking a few steps back and summoning it, which predictably sends both the artifact and the deity his way.

“So, that happened,” Tony mutters to himself as a new wave of Rifters crowds his vision. 

 

They are not the Avengers' worst enemies, certainly not the most cunning, not the strongest by far. And yet they're particularly difficult for this very team to fight. 

Their MO is creating extra-dimensional portals, of a sort. There's no telling where and when the rifts would open. Mostly, Rifters would pour out of them in licking streamers of a throng, walling off their opponents from one another. When gravely threatened as a mass, they'd just disappear within another rift. Natasha and Steve reported on different occasions that, having separated them from the rest of the crew, Rifters attempted to pull them into precipice. It was a close call for Natasha. She saw a lair of solid stone with no way out and nothing but endless ledges filled with Rifters like bats everywhere in sight.

Thor would not make a bet on whether Lady Romanoff was indeed more severely overpowered by the creatures than Captain was, or just more inquiring. Of course she needed to know. Awareness solely to the plain surroundings when the battlefield is in fact a layered construct makes for a disadvantage that sooner or later needs to be redressed.

 

The magnetic effect wears off pretty quick and soon enough Thor and Loki find themselves engrossed in fierce argument once again. Steve sighs heavily, mostly resigned to leave them be. The battle came to a futile draw but at least no one seems to be in immediate grave danger.

“Brother, cease this madness -”

 _I am not your brother!_ , Steve mutters under his breath and the exact words resound in Loki's voice. He can't help snorting at that even if the Hulk, his only companion at the moment, is not likely to appreciate the humor.

To Steve's surprise, the Avengers did get the reference to broken record once he brought that up. All of them but Thor. Which serves proof that there is a decent sense of irony woven into the very fabric of reality. 

 

Sun sets amidst an inflamed patch of red, the battle drags on for long hours and the humans gradually become weary. At first glance, Loki and Thor don't seem bothered with the hardship, their fight feels removed from time, always does. On a closer look, however, slight signs of exhaustion begin to show. Whereas earlier on, Loki used to leap swiftly each time the rift was about to open in his way, this time he trips off his feet and is about to be snatched by a swarm of Rifters when the mighty arm of Thor scoops him up midair, pulling him in close while the other hand equipped with Mjölnir swings in generous arc, smashing the entire wave of Rifters to pieces.

Thor doesn't immediately let go of his brother and Loki _squirms_ , not unlike a little boy caught in his mother's tender embrace while in plain sight of other kids. A picture of severe dismay and utter horror. When Thor catches on with that, he only holds on tighter. Turns out he's not above a little self-indulgent amusement on Loki's expanse. Corners of the mouth flickering, eyes crinkling, Thor just so fights back a bright smile.

“There, there,” he murmurs. “Shall we call it quits for the day?”

Loki looks close to biting on Thor's callous hand.

“Your movements, once so graceful, now have turned sloppy like those of old countrywomen churning butter.” Thor goes on, completely unmoved. “I must say, it is not duly pleasing, watching you fight like this.”

Tussling and wriggling in Thor's unforgiving grip, Loki all the more confirms that his brother stands correct. 

 

Yeah, well. At least Loki is occupied for now, Steve is willing to accept small blessings. 

 

Not for the first time since Rifters descended to Earth, Thor finds himself wondering whether or not Mjölnir would suffice in breaking down a precipice from the inside. He thinks it likely, but not so much that he'd be eager to seek out truth firsthand. Loki's magic could break through no doubt, but Mjölnir is nothing more than a ceded heirloom in terms of mystical energy. There is also that irritant of Rifters that occupy each gaping chamber, swarms upon swarms of them.

Steve Rogers wouldn't approve of him even thinking this. But throwing explosives into the rift proved effective to a degree, so maybe the destruction needs to be executed from the inside. Captain America, brilliant tactician though he has proven to be, is limited in scope of his operations. Humans are. They also seem particularly inclined to prejudice. Like when they all merrily chose to believe that Loki was responsible for the Rifters' attacks. Which is nonsense. Everyone and their half mind can see that. And yet it is _Thor_ who they deem blindsided, claim he believes what he wishes was true. 

Humans. Sweet and golden, but yes, limited.

 

In a glow of dying fire in the dusk, Natasha contacts S.H.I.E.L.D. After successfully closing a rift and detaining its reopening by a precise drop of fire grenades, she requests for napalm. 

So maybe it's an overkill. Natasha is certainly not much for riot, but she's never been the one to shy away from a little wild when situation calls for it either. In the back of her mind, she marvels idly however did they connect the villain who heralded freedom from freedom with a perfectly dis-structured chaos around her. She recalls Thor saying, 

“These creatures, the Rifters, they are reckless and unruly.” He looked away from her then, but she caught a grim shade of a smile underlining his bitter expression. “My brother has no appreciation for such nonsense.” 

 

“Loki, but you are gravely mistaken,” Thor says, spreading his arms in genuine gesture, which arguably might extend into a swing of Mjölnir if need be -

Hulk won't abide drama scenes on his smash-time. He roars and slams his huge paws against the nearest car in frustration, then in a few, swift strides he leaps to the crazy gods. Snatching Thor off the ground, he holds him by the arms midair and _shakes_. Shakes Thor violently yet with intent, like the god was some broken, infuriating toy. Beloved nonetheless, but clearly in need of reboot. 

Or maybe Tony is reading too much into it and in fact this is more like shaking a can of paint spray. Which is an alarming thought; Hulk may or may not be proceeding to splash red all around.

Hulk doesn't go there. He leaps over a huge rift and stands disoriented Thor pointedly on the far side of it from Loki.

This earns the team approximately two minutes of Mjölnir. 

 

“Loki, but you are gravely mistaken,” Thor repeats as he gets back to his brother, smashing three Rifters' heads on his way. Hulk blinks, gaping, his helpless gaze darts between the two and suddenly Steve thinks: _the_ Hulk _is about to cry_. “We share millennia of brotherhood. I know your heart by heart.” 

Clint's face tightens in pain, and not just because his thigh got stuck in a crushing grip of a Rifter pulling him into a pitch-black cleft. Which currently peers out from beneath the hatch of a municipal dustbin.

“The Bold and the Beautiful, year 15728,” he hisses in pain to the general direction from where he thinks Natasha approaches.

She doesn't spare a glance to the Loki & Thor display looming in the background and instead shoots the invading Rifter square in the head. The creature lets go, but not before another two take a hold over Clint's ankles. With quick efficiency, Natasha lets herself check for any help coming.

Thor and Loki are two shadows in spreading twilight, posed afar on top of the ascendant cliff of a truck that juts out from the half-broken side of a flyover.

“I see now how in my ignorance I let plenty slip my attention,” Thor goes on. 

More Rifters reach out for Clint's limbs which doesn't bode well, seeing as the explosive arrowheads are not an option now that the nasty creatures are practically attached to his body. Natasha cries out loud for help but her voice is drown out by a random blast.

“I'm regretful of every time that happened and everything that I missed.” 

The arrowhead goes off high in the dark sky, yet obviously in Thor's sight, demanding his attention. Thor squints at the flare. Bright sparks flicker as they disperse and go out, not without reflecting in the drinking blue eyes beforehand.

“Archer,” Thor mutters, frantic looks scattering around in alarm. 

Another explosion illuminates the horizon. Directly beneath the sparkling light there is Clint, trying as best he can to push away the imagery of his weapons playing the Star of Bethlehem to his baby Jesus. Trying to push away the Rifters, while at it. 

One epic blast of Mjölnir later, the greedy rift is shattered into nothing but a memory.

Tony, who actually has been paying attention to his surroundings, manages to rid himself of his opponents and reach Barton at that very moment. He watches as Clint's inert body falls down the last few feet, pinning Natasha to the ground after she pulled him whole through the vanishing rift with all her might. She is struggling for breath, seemingly oblivious as to how this could go so much easier if it wasn't for the heavy weight crashing her chest. A little baffled, she blinks at the face hovering mere inches above hers. 

“Sly dog, you had it planned out to this end all along,” Tony says, reaching out his arm for them and they both scramble to their feet awkwardly. 

Clint shrugs, unmoved, “If I had, it would have been worth it.”

 

“Loki, but I have learned.”

Something unreadable flickers through Loki's eyes and then there's only a delicate hint of amusement in his gesture as he tilts his head, rubs his jaw, strews his brother with fleeting gazes.

“Have you, now?”

Loki assumes an odd pace, padding the ground there and back, taking sharp turns, taking sidelong glances at Thor while moving in line before him. A pendulum fixed in one point that is _Thor_ , and timing to a strike. 

“Indeed,” Thor nods solemnly. “Yet when it comes to you, my brother, I haven't learned at all, for I couldn't know you _more_. I only come to better understanding of the knowledge.”

Thor frowns, his lowered gaze seemingly miles away.

“I have known the stirs of your heart as well as the meander of your mind,” Thor picks up after a momentary silence. “Verily, it was all laid out in evidence before my eyes, time and again.”

 

Natasha looks up from where she sealed down the rift with pure fire. 

It takes one glimpse to her surroundings and she's frozen in motion. In all fairness, there's nothing she could do now anyway. In a split second she regains her composure, shouts _Thor, behind you!_ at the top of her lungs, but he doesn't hear her. She's too far away, and it's all far too late, and all for nothing.

Hopelessly, she watches as Loki's double creeps behind Thor's back while the other - who knows which one's the original, who _cares_ \- keeps steering Thor's attention. There's that sniper's rifle Natasha has been waiting to put into good use but it's not exactly on hand after all the fireworks. And this is a matter of seconds. How did nobody see -

An arrow tears through the air.

 

“I shall know what I have seen with my own eyes,” Thor nods curtly, like a king. Like he's made a decision and his decision makes a decree. “I know you used to care, for all the wanting in sanity that shined through your acting upon it.”

Waylaid behind Thor, Loki grabs an arrow flying at himself in one, deft hand. Briefly, he smirks at Clint's terror-struck expression in the distance. Thor keeps talking to the double arranged in front of him, says,

“And, brother, I know the ways of your mind -”

Loki twists the Hawkeye's weapon in his grip and sinks it deep between Thor's shoulder blades.

“You were saying?”

 

No one is out there for Loki the next time precipice dispels beneath his feet. He seems caught off-guard, transfixed still by the image of his brother, bloody and defeated, crouching amidst the ashen debris of the sidewalk. The lurch of everything in sight, when it happens, escapes Loki's notice completely. One moment he's towering over Thor and the next finds himself assimilated within a whirling swarm of Rifters, gradually sinking inside the gaping chasm.

A stick through the chest can't erase as powerful a being as they are from existence. A pit filled with common warriors up to the brink might just do the trick.

 

Thor can't move. He can't even properly see, his vision dissolves to the edges, splatters of blind spots taking over now and again. He thinks there's screaming cutting sharp through the white noise but that too dies out in a loud thumping that bursts through his head. All that he can really distinguish are Loki's eyes. No, that's not entirely true. Thor is dimly aware that his brother put up a fierce fight against an entire flood of Rifters. Rather incoherent kicking and pommeling ensued, he summons to recollection while strangely detached. Frantic hands clenching desperately around everything and anything Loki could get a grip on, bursting up futile. Loki stealing a glance to the direction where Natasha stood... 

After that he's only had eyes for Thor. It seems like the only thing Loki is holding on to in the end, the one thing he doesn't dare flinch away from is Thor looking back at him.

 

When the team reaches him, one by one, Thor is a bloody mess. He looks even worse up close, not unlike roadkill in the making on that sidewalk. Just about thirty feet from where they gather, Loki is losing his mortal combat with the Rifters, and if that sight uplifts Clint's spirit a little, no one can blame him. Still, the team seems hesitant in face of that turn of the events. The heaps of Rifters are huge and spreading, impossible for them to take on in hand-to-hand fight. Thor is severely injured and Thor's brother is in the bull's eye.

Clint doesn't harbor even the tiniest spark of fuzzy feelings for Loki. He's had more than his fair share of the god and his judgment is dead set. That said, the hair on Clint's nape rise when he makes out the words from Thor's slur, thick with blood, _torch that, with everything you can throw_ , Clint hears him say, _seal it with fire_ , and he can't not look to where Thor's brother is still struggling to break free, unaware.

Natasha readies the huge, armored cistern she had sent to her. They flood the entire bubbling gape with napalm until it dissolves in cinders. 

 

If Thor and Loki fighting seemed removed from time, Thor with Loki gone looks like the time has stopped. Motionless, eyes empty and unseeing he is statuesque fallen over the base of Mjölnir. The sudden quiet is deafening, nothing stirs until -

Steve watches as a tall silhouette looms out of thin air in front of Thor. 

There's not a trace of fatigue on Loki's body, save for the vague blue patches on his skin that don't look like bruises. Behind the wind-blown strands of hair sprinkled with ice-droplets, Steve can see a hint of Loki's smile there.

“So you _can_ get it right,” is all Loki says to his brother.

He is gone in a blink of an eye. This time, he parts defeated, yet probably for once contented with it. Saved when proven wrong. 

This time.


End file.
